I swear we've met (Yeah right, Dumbfuck)
by Noellie723
Summary: Reincarnation AU: the three times the world was against them and the one time they told the world to screw itself.


I – 1952

Clarke was not supposed to fall in love with him. It was just so socially unacceptable. And it was already bad enough that she's studying to be a doctor. I mean, yeah, her mom was also a female doctor but at least Abigail didn't marry outside of her race, let alone her social class.

It all started on a street corner when a small tan boy fell on his wrist while playing with his friends. He let out a shrill cry that quickly got Clarke's attention while she was walking home. She was a good half a block away as she witnessed a tall, curly haired man rush out of the apartment complex to see what was wrong. As she neared, she could hear him scold the young boy in another language, but she understood the concern in his dark brown eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Clarke asked.

"I think he might have broken his wrist," the man explained.

"Let me have a look. I'm a doctor,"

"You're a doctor, princess?" he seemed light-heartedly amused, which was a surprise to Clarke. Most people merely scoffed and mocked her.

"Almost. I'll be finished with school in a few months," she replied before reaching into her large bag for a roll of gauze and wrapping it around the boy's wrist. "It's only lightly sprained. It should be healed in about a week,"

"Thanks for your help,"

"You can call me Clarke,"

"Bellamy Blake," he replied before he turned to the boy. "_Ano ang sasabihin mo_?"

"_Salamat po,_" he said to Clarke before running off.

"He said 'thank you,'"

Clarke smiled. "How do you say 'you're welcome?'"

"_Walang anuman_,"

"Wah-lang ah-nu-man?"

"Close enough, princess," Bellamy chuckled.

* * *

She saw him again a few days later, playing kickball with the boys on the same street corner. The boys barely came up to his hip but he never overpowered them. He challenged them, helping to improve their skills, but he was never harsh. Clarke could feel the corners of her mouth lift when she came to this realization.

He nodded to her as she neared before he said something to the boys. She presumed it meant that he would take a quick break because they seemed unfazed when he left the game. Bellamy didn't know what was happening but he felt daring enough to ask Clarke on a date. This must have inspired her, because she had felt daring enough to accept. Soon, every Friday night had become date night and Clarke spent so much of her time in Bellamy's apartment, she knew people would talk. And she didn't mind one bit.

They found themselves on his couch one night, listening to old records that Bellamy brought with him when he first came to America. He gently hummed along, his chest vibrating against Clarke's ear.

"My mom used to sing this song to my little sister, Octavia," Bellamy said fondly.

"You have a sister?" Clarke smiled. "No wonder you're so great with children,"

"Yeah. I really miss her. I'm working on getting the money to get her here,"

"What's she like?"

"Tough like the boys on the street corner. She'd fit right in. She's also stubborn as hell, gets that from me. But she's also compassionate, even if she's only twelve,"

"I'd like to meet her. She sounds like an amazing young woman,"

They sat silently as the music played on.

_Kung sakali ma't salat_

_Sa yama't pangarap_

"Even if I'm poor," Bellamy whispered gently.

_May isang sumpang wagas_

"I truly promise,"

_Ang aking paglingap_

"My love to you,"

Clarke looked at him. She knew he meant the words he translated. And for the first time in a long while, Clarke was falling in love.

* * *

But things weren't perfect from that moment on. They would get dirty glares whenever they would even associate with one another in public. Abigail had even tried introducing her daughter to other men. Men that Clarke could marry without breaking the law. This genuinely pissed Clarke off.

"Why can't you be happy for me?" she shouted one night.

"I want you to be able to get married and have a secure future with someone whom I know will be able to support you," her mother argued back.

"I can support myself! And money isn't the problem here. The problem is that you won't accept Bellamy. I love him, mom. And he loves me,"

"You two loving each other won't solve every single problem. The world will kick you down constantly, Clarke,"

"Then let me enjoy this before the world does takes it away from me, since you're so convinced that will happen,"

* * *

And it did happen. Two months later, Bellamy got a letter from his mom.

"You're going back, aren't you?"

He let out a sigh. "I need to see Octavia. I can't just send money for treatment and hope for the best,"

She didn't protest. She knew he was right.

He stopped pacing his small kitchen. "Come with me,"

"Bel-"

"Look, I know that that's asking a lot of you,"

"It is. Bel, I still have school. My finals are around the corner. I've worked too hard to give up now,"

He was the one who didn't protest this time.

* * *

Bellamy left a week later. He had promised that he would come back once he was sure Octavia would be alright, but a year had passed and Clarke could only assume the worst.

II – 2015

They weren't too sure how they met this time. They were practically friends ever since Clarke was in the womb and Bellamy had first learned how to write his own name. They were next door neighbors with parallel bedroom windows. This came in handy in their adolescents when late night conversations became necessary for keeping their sanity.

When Clarke entered her freshman year of high school, and Bellamy his senior, she had developed a bit of a crush. Even if she wouldn't admit it. She and Octavia would lie on his bedroom floor while he tried writing papers and doing homework; often times failing to finish because he spent the time joking with the girls. And, slowly, Clarke started to notice the way he would flex his jaw when he was lost in thought and the way his back muscles would tense under the thin material of his baseball t-shirt and, god, she had never hated a piece of fabric more

* * *

But the school year ended in a blink of an eye and Bellamy had joined the army. When he came back for the holidays, Clarke was dating this Collins guy. It didn't really bother Bellamy; Clarke was still just a kid to him. This all changed the summer after Clarke's junior year, when Bellamy was visiting before a long deployment.

"Clarke!" she heard Bellamy yell her name from his room.

She looked out the already open window. "What?"

Even though it was dark out, he could see her puffy eyes. "Octavia told me what happened. You okay, Princess?"

"It's not the first time he's done this. We've been on and off for the past year,"

"He's a fucking asshat if you ask me,"

She buried her head in her hands. "I keep doing this. I keep coming back to him,"

"From what O told me, so does that Reyes girl,"

"You know, I wouldn't feel so bad if I hated her. But she's just so nice. She doesn't deserve to be treated like shit by Finn,"

"You don't deserve to be treated like shit either,"

Clarke sighed. "And yet, I still let him,"

This broke Bellamy's heart. He knew Clarke. He knew how strong and smart she was. But here she was, heartbroken over some shitty guy. And it made him angry.

* * *

And she did run back to him the first week of school, which was also Bellamy's last week in town. Bellamy could hear them giggling in her room. God, he wished she would just close her damn window, even if they weren't that loud. He snorted. If he was with her, she'd be a lot louder than she was with Collins and since when did he think about being with Clarke. But, honestly, he would be a better boyfriend overall and damn it he was doing it again.

"Princess!" Bellamy yelled.

He could hear Collins groan in frustration and a 'where the hell is my shirt?' before she came to the window. "Kinda busy, Bel,"

"I need you to help me,"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until later,"

"Nope, I need your help now,"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously,"

She walked away from the window. He could hear the small argument in the house next door.

"What do you need help with?" she asked when she got to his room fifteen minutes later. And it shouldn't have taken that long, which bothered Bellamy slightly.

"Nothing. I'm leaving in two days and I just wanted to hang out with you,"

She lied down on her usual spot and closed her eyes. "You're a total dumbfuck, I hope you're aware of that,"

"I mean, you do only tell me every day," he joked. He turned his desk chair to look at her. She looked beautiful with her locks splayed out and the sun coming in from the window hitting her just perfectly and why did he keep doing this? He let out a sigh before laying next to her.

"Don't do anything dumb while you're gone. Got that, dumbfuck?"

"Just as long as you try not to miss me too much, Princess,"

"I'm pretty sure neither of our requests are manageable,"

"You're gonna miss me?" he grinned.

"You're gonna do something dumb,"

"Yeah we all know that, but you also implied that you'll miss me,"

She smiled a little. "Don't let it go to your head,"

"Of course it will, Princess. You're forgetting who you're talking to,"

They nestled into each other slightly before taking a nap on his bedroom floor. They felt familiar to each other. They felt like home.

* * *

The year they spent apart was miserable. Clarke was still off and on with Finn and Bellamy was missing Clarke more than anything. They spent so much time together, she became a part of him. And he needed her like crazy.

She was shocked when he told her this towards the end of summer.

"You're such an idiot," she muttered. "You've got the best timing in the world, you know,"

He nearly winced at the sting of her sarcasm. "Why is this such a surprise to you, Princess. You've known since day one that you always meant the world to me,"

"Then why did it take you so fucking long to say you were in love with me!"

He blinked.

"God, Bel, if you told me this earlier, I would've been dating you instead of Finn and I would've chosen to go to school in the country,"

"You're leaving the country?"

"Yeah, Oxford's got this incredible med program. I'm leaving in a few days," she rubbed the back of her neck. "Like I said, best timing in the world,"

III - 2945

They didn't know what was happening. Rumored threats of a nuclear war had been spreading throughout Washington D.C., but they didn't think it would actually happen. Not until the first bomb was launched and hurtling towards the capitol.

Her mother was the first to find her alone in her apartment.

"We have to go," Abigail said hurriedly.

"Where? It's a nuclear bomb! We won't be able to get clear of it in time,"

"Your father has been working on a top secret project since the first threat. It's called the Ark project. It's a series of spaceships designed to house people for the next one hundred years, until earth is clean of nuclear matter,"

"How many people per ship?"

"200,"

"That's less than one percent of this cities population!"

"Clarke, we need to get to the ship soon. We've been reserved a spot,"

"What about Bellamy? Did you reserve a spot for him?"

"Spots were reserved based on importance of occupation. This ship is only housing politicians and their families,"

"But Bellamy is my family!"

"We don't have time to argue about this. We need to go,"

"I'm not going. Not without him,"

Bellamy had come bursting through the front door. "Traffic's a bitch. We need to find another way out of the city,"

"There's nothing we can do, Bel," Clarke whispered.

"Clarke, you still have a chance to survive this. We need to leave now,"

"What do you mean, Abby?" Bellamy asked.

"Our family has a spot on a spaceship built in case of a nuclear war,"

Bellamy knew what Abby meant by 'our family' and he understood why Clarke didn't want to go. He knelt by her spot on the couch and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Princess, you need to go with your mom,"

"I'm not leaving you,"

"Don't let me die with the guilt knowing you could have lived. Don't let me hold you back,"

"Bel, it's not right. More than 99% of the population is being condemned to death,"

"Less than 1% surviving is better than none at all. You can't save everyone, Princess. But do me a favor, and save yourself,"

She was fighting tears at this point.

He kissed her for one last time. "You have to go now,"

Clarke threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, dumbfuck,"

He smiled sadly. "I love you, too, Princess,"

* * *

The ship was crowded with crying men and women, all of the hurried to strap into their seats. But Clarke sat silently, still fighting the tears in her eyes. It wasn't until she could see the nuclear explosion from their spot in space when her tears finally poured out.

IV - 3042

They sat breathless, backs against a tree, eyes set on the stars.

"I'm a monster," he bit out.

"Hey," she looked at him with stern blue eyes. "You saved my life today. You may be a total ass half the time, but I need you,"

They sat there for awhile, growing numb in the cold. But, hell, it was a lot better than having to figure out the shit they got themselves into.

"Don't let the whole 'I need you' thing go to your head," she said after awhile. A small grin was fighting its way onto her lips

Bellamy snorted. "You know it will, Princess,"

"Of course it will, dumbfuck," Clarke's small laugh rang him to an epiphany.

"I feel like we've met before. Long before we set foot on Earth,"

"Are you still high on jobi nuts?"

"I mean it," his gaze still on the twinkling heavens. "There's something familiar about you,"

Clarke smiled. She was liking this softer side of Bellamy.

He let out a soft sigh. "Lets not go back for awhile,"

"There's no need to rush,"

* * *

He couldn't believe it. Clarke Griffin, his Princess, was actually arguing with Chancellor Jaha on his behalf. He felt a tug at the corners of his mouth as the debate continued. She glanced at Bellamy once he was pardoned. A satisfaction plastered on her face. Because, hell, she was not losing Bellamy Blake so easily. Not this time.


End file.
